chapter 2 obay me
by neonnikkita
Summary: Orochimaru teaches Sasuke how to obay


XXX YAOI XXXX

some where in the land of rain ...

" Orochimaru" Sasuke barged in the room

" Yes, Sasuke" Orochimaru said surprised to see him.

"i found my brother and im going to kill him" Sasuke said turning around to leave

" Sasuke wait! your not strong enough yet, hes gonna kick your ass again " Orochimaru said with a chuckle

sasuke turned around stopped dead in his tracks " excuse me, coming from the one whos dying right. turning his head to face the man

" you know as well as i do he will kick your ass. its pathetic." the pale man stated

Sasuke turned around and walker over the to pale man wrapping his hands around the pale mans neck and starts squeezing.

" Stop acting like a moron Sasuke, its pathetic." the pale man with annoyance in his voice with a n annoyed look on his face while gasping for air

Sasuke with rage in his eyes just looked at the man and smirked and chuckled, just when the young man was about to let go he felt something poke him in his ass

" Oh.. does this turn you on you nasty pervert" the young man said witha smirk on his face

"Dont patronize me boy" the pale man said while pushing the younger man off him  
Sasuke just smirked " You nasty pervert"

"Kabuto!" the pale man screamed while sitting up

" yes, Master" the tall man walked in with a smirk on his face.

" this boy needs to learn his place! help me up" the pale man says with a straight face

Kabuto helped the pale man out of his bed and walked him to another. Kabuto went back to the room with Sasuke and knocked him out.

XXX WARNING YAOI XXX

about 20 minutes later *

when the boy finally came to he tried to get up but could not because his hands where tied and his feet were shackled to the bed. when Sasuke finally opened his eyes, he was butt naked.

" What the fuck is this!?, let me go you bastards" The young man said with anger lingering in his voice as he struggled to get loose but failed

the young suddenly heard a chuckle from the other side of the room while a man appeared from the darkness with a smaller man behind him

" You nasty old pervert ! Let me go" the young man said with struggling

" now, now Sasuke didnt i tell you, you need to learn your place you little shit, So now your going to find out what happens when you defy me." the pale man said while walking over to a wooden box while the Kabuto laugh. the pale reaches into the box pulling out a collar with spikes on the inside with a string attached with a little silver ball at the end " What the fuck is that far, you sick piece of shit " the young man said with angry look on his face.

the pale man over to Sasuke placing the collar on the young man. Kabuto laugh hehehe

as sasuke lays there with his hands tied above his head "Let me go you sick and twisted bastard" Sasuke says with a very red face

" am i really the perverted one here Sasuke ... who's the one who's hard now" the pale man said with a evil smirk . while reaching in between the young mans legs " Kabuto! why dont you this boy what he wants" Orochimaru said while licking his lips with a smirk on his face " of course Orochi-sama" Kabuto said while walking to the edge of the bad and sighs and slowly crawls on the bed towards the young man. when Kabuto reaches Sasukes knees and pulls himself up to Sasukes face and starts to gently kiss him on his mouth and shoves his tongue down Sasukes throat then moves down to his neck and starts to nibble and bite, Sasuke let out a muffled moan and turned his head into his arm hoping Kabuto didnt hear him. Kabuto lifted his head and smirked and went back to biting Sasukes neck and started licking and biting his way down the young mans body, licking around the navel and around his waste and dug his nails in to sasukes sides with engulfing the yong mans penis wrapping his tongue around the young mans penis and teasing the tip while stroking his own member " Ka...Kabuto s...Stop ...I'm ..I'm gonna aahhhh " the young man spilled his seed in the mans mouth forcing Kabuto to climax. Orochimaru smiled and grabbed a small knife and puts the tip in Sasukes waste and runs it across and looks at Kabuto" well what are you waiting for!" Kabuto pulls himself back up on his knees "what .. what are doing " Kabuto grabs the young mans hips and shoves his dick in the young mans hole " ah! " the young man screamed in pain and pleasure, the man thrusted into the virgin hole as hard as he could and noticed the blood all over his thighs

The End

i know its short but the next chapter will be longer promise :)


End file.
